dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, produced by Deborah Snyder and Charles Roven, and scripted by David S. Goyer and Chris Terrio. Based on the DC Comics characters Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, the film is a sequel to the 2013 film Man of Steel that kickstarted the DC Cinematic Universe. The film stars Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Amy Adams, Laurence Fishburne, Diane Lane, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, Harry Lennix, Jason Momoa and Holly Hunter. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Development began in 2012 whilst Man of Steel was in post-production when discussions between Goyer and Snyder on how to expand on the universe they created, leading to the idea of a team-up movie. Pre-production began at East Los Angeles College in October 2013, with principal photography starting in May 2014 in Detroit, Michigan. It was originally going to be released July 17, 2015 but it was later pushed back to a May 6, 2016 release before finally being brought forward to March 25, 2016. Sypnosis Plot Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Gal Gadot as Diana / Wonder Woman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Holly Hunter as an 'as of yet to be confirmed character' *Callan Mulvey as an 'as of yet to be confirmed character' *Tao Okamoto as an 'as of yet to be confirmed character' *Scoot McNairy as an 'as of yet to be confirmed character' *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg *Jason Momoa as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Jena Malone as an 'as of yet to be confirmed character' *David Scott Diaz as Schmitt *Kristofer Connor as McCarthy *Will Blagrove as Rusty *Vince Orlando as Burrell *Zach Laboza as Luke *Steve Jasgur as Christie Appearances Locations *Earth **Themyscira **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****Lex Luthor's House *****Metropolis Park *****Superman Statue *****Wayne Financial Building ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm ***New Jersey ****Gotham City *****Batcave *****Bat-Signal *****Gotham City Jail *****Gotham City University Football Stadium *****Wayne Manor ***Washington D.C. ****Washington *****The Pentagon *****United States Capitol *****White House Vehicles *AgustaWestland A109S *Batmobile *Bell 206 *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *Dodge Charger *M939 Truck *Rolls-Royce Wraith Objects *Batarang *Batsuits **Armored Batsuit **Standard Batsuit *Bulletproof Braclets *Grappling Gun *Lasso of Truth *Utility Belt *Superman's Suit *Utility Belt *Wonder Woman's Sword Organizations *Capitol Hill Taxi *Central Intelligence Agency *Daily Planet *Gotham 13 Live *Gotham City Gas *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City University *Gotham Transit Authority *LexCorp *Metrobus *Metropolis City Bus *Metropolis Fire Department *Metropolis Medical Services *Metropolis News 8 *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis State University *Metropolitan Police Department *S.T.A.R. Labs *United States Armed Forces *United States Capitol Police *Wayne Enterprises Trivia * This will be the first time in history that Superman and Batman share the big-screen together. * The film was announced at the San Diego Comic Con International 2013, where Zack Snyder brought Harry Lennix up on stage to read a quote from the Dark Knight Returns (the famous "I want you to remember the one man who beat you" speech from The Dark Knight Returns) as the logo appeared on-screen. *In an investors conference, Warner Bros. CEO Kevin Tsujihara revealed that Bruce Wayne/Batman will be "kind of tired and weary and seasoned and been doing it for a while.". And said that "Ben is perfect for the vision Zack Snyder has for that character.". *First big screen appearance of Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman. See Also *Superman *Batman *Rumors External links *Official website *[http://imdb.com/title/tt2975590/ Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB] Category:Movies Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman